fakegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart L
Mario Kart L is a game in the Mario Kart Series and has been sold for the Nintendo Revolution Mix. I holds the record for the most characters to be in a videogame, with 999 charcters, also being able to download Miis of of mii contest channel, if you have a ninendo wii. Characters (This part of the article is UNDER CONSTRUCTION. If you come up with a character, or a special, Note LuigiMadness71) List of Characters. Unlockable characters start with 'Baby Luigi'. Items In this game, there are alot of items. * Mushroom. Gives a boost of speed. * Triple Mushroom. Three Mushrooms * Banana. Throw it, and whoever touches it get knocked over. * Triple Banana. Three Bananas * Golden Mushroom. A mushroom, with infifnite power for ten seconds. * Feather. Lets you jump, really high. * Green Shell. A Koopa shell that you throw, and it bownces of corners until it either hits someone, or gets destroyed. * Red Shell. A koopa shell that homes in on the player in front of you. * Triple Green Shell. Three Green Shells. * Triple Red Shell. Three Red Shells. * Bullet Bill. A powerful item, that goes through the race for you for ten seconds, at a really fast pace, and knocks over anybody in the way. * Star. An item that increses speed a little, and if you touch anybody with this item, you get knocked over. * Bomb-omb. An item that you throw ahead, it explodes, and knocks over anybody in blast radius. * Triple Bomb-omb. Three Bomb-ombs * Thundercloud. A thunder cloud that if you have it long enough, it shrinks you. But if you hit someone, it goes to them. * Lightning. Use it, and it shrinks all the other players. * Mega Mushroom. An item that increses speed a little, and if you touch anybody with this item, you get knocked over. * Boo. An item that, when you actuvate it, goes to another player and steals their item. * Spiny Shell. An item that knocks the lead player. * Blooper. Squirts ink into apponents's screens to block their view. Special Items *Mario: Mario's Red Fireball Aims for the lead player, but instead of flying to it, it skids along the ground and knocks any player it touches. *Luigi: Luigi's Green Fireball acts basically just like the spiny shell, but gives no warning. *Wario. Wario's 'Warioman' move is basically any character using a star. *Waluigi's Tennis Racket move makes Waluigi take out a pear of tennis rackets and uses them like oars to make him go faster for 30 seconds. *Peach's Mega Kiss move makes peach have a big heart on her mouth, and she holds it there for 30 seconds, and if if she bumps into anyone during that time they get knocked over. *Daisy's 'Daisy Blossom' Move acts like a blooper, but completely covers the screen. Courses There are 144 courses in Mario Kart L Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Wario's Gold Mine *Waluigi Ramp *Peach's Jewelery Boutique *Daisy's Garden *Koopa Calamity *Paratroopa's Skyworld *Bowser's Castle *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom *Baby Mario's Park *Baby Peach's Castle *Yoshi's Island *Subcon *DK Island *The Wizpig Race *Toad Town *Toadette Beach *Dry Bones Circut Flower Cup *Jungle Japes *Wart's Layer *Luigi Circuit *Wario Castle *Delfino Plaza *Toy Time Galaxy *The Giant ? Block *Bianco Hills *Ricco Harbour *Gelato Beach *Pinna Park *Sirena Beach *Noki Bay *Pianta Village *Corona Mountain *Bomb-omb Battlefield *Whomp's Fortress *Cool, Cool Mountain Star Cup Category:LuigiMadness71's Games